Lost Clans: Guide
by Storyboard Sketch
Summary: I'm putting my notes here for a fan work that I am currently working on. This work has been in progress for years and now that I am fully caught up on Warrior Cats, I can now start working on Lost Clans: Sunclaw's Peace. Please read and give feedback. I want this to be a fanwork book worthy of reading.
1. Lost Clans: WillowClan

Willow Clan

**Territory**

Forest

**Leader**

Brindlestar- _A dark brown tom with light green eyes and a scar across his left shoulder and part of his tail missing._

**Deputy**

Copperfall- _A massive ginger and white tom with cold grey eyes_

**Medicine Cat**

Missingfoot- _A white tom with a missing back right foot, he was born without it_

Apprentice: Rosepaw

**Warriors**

Blackspeck- _A white and black tom with a noticeable black mark on his muzzle and green eyes._

Gingershade- _A ginger she-cat with significantly darker ginger paws and bright amber eyes_

Toadthroat- _A grey tom with darker dapples along his back and blue eyes_

Bramblethorn- _A brown tabby she-cat with long fur and startling yellow eyes._

**Apprentices**

Kestrelpaw- _A grey tabby tom with yellow eyes and extraordinarily long claws._

Rosepaw- _A lovely long furred bright ginger she-cat with a squashed face and hazel eyes._

Tinypaw- _A small light brown tom with green eyes and a white fleck on his head._

**Kits**

Batkit- _A solid black tom with bright amber eyes_

Ravenkit- _A mostly black she-cat with a white tail and paws._

**Queens**

Lightmist- _A calico she-cat with a lot of black in her pelt and beautiful hazel eyes._

**Elders**

Stoneeyes- _A solid black she-cat with grey eyes and a deep gouge in her back left leg._

Raggedear- _An old brown tom with cloudy green eyes, and a tattered right ear._


	2. Lost Clans: SnakeClan

Snake Clan

**Territory**

Swamp area

**Leader**

Froststar- _White she-cat with icy blue eyes and a scar across her left shoulder._

**Deputy**

Adderspark- _Ginger tabby tom with dark brown eyes and a portion missing from each ear._

**Medicine Cat**

Boarfeather- _Light brown tom with a distinct underbite and light brown eyes._

**Warriors:**

Foxsky- _Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes._

Acornstride- _A golden tabby tom with dark green eyes and a scar across his left hip_

Rushthroat- _A black tom with a white throat, muzzle, and tail tip. Dark grey eyes_

Duskfall- _A sandy tabby she-cat with darker dapple pattern along her sides and blue eyes._

Snailshadow- _Dark brown tabby tom with Long fur and a torn right ear. Deep green eyes._

**Apprentices**

Cedarpaw- _Dark brown tabby tom with a lighter chest and belly, light brown eyes_

Bearpaw- _Light brown tom with a lighter muzzle and tail tip, deep green eyes._

Webpaw- _White she-cat with small paws and light blue eyes._

Speckpaw- _A white and black she-cat with black paws and blue eyes._

**Kits**

Frogkit- _A dark grey tom with deep green eyes_

Mosskit- _A light grey she-cat with a lighter muzzle and tip on her tail, blue eyes._

Honeykit- _A golden she-cat with amber eyes._

Bumblekit- _A golden tabby tom with darker paws and tail tip, amber eyes._

**Queens**

Nightfoot- _A dark grey she-cat with scars across her left eye and deep amber eyes_

Brownfrost- _A light brown she-cat with soft blue eyes._

**Elders**

Amberstreak- _A dark brown tabby tom with tattered ears and scars over both amber eyes._

Brokendawn- _Aging bengal she-cat with patches of white in her fur and misty grey eyes._


	3. Lost Clans: BrookClan

**Brook Clan**

**Territory:**

River Area

**Leader**

Ashstar- _A sturdy grey tom with tired amber eyes. _

**Deputy**

Otterriver- _A sleek brown she-cat with a lighter muzzle and belly._

**Medicine Cat**

Robinsong- _Ginger tabby she-cat with a white mask and paws._

**Warriors**

Sparrowpelt- _A dark brown tabby tom with cold grey eyes and a nick out of his right ear and a scar across his chest. _

Aldergaze- _Brown tom with a black stripe down his back, pale ginger chest, dark brown tips on tail and ears and yellow eyes_

Mistystripe- _A grey she-cat with lighter ears and muzzle and blue eyes. _

Beaverear- _A large dark brown tom with small ears and a large fluffy tail._

Thawshine- _A grey short haired tom with white paws, and dark amber eyes_

**Apprentices**

Duckpaw- _A long haired brown tom with amber eyes and a dark patch on his back. Apprentice of Thawshine_

Spottedpaw- _A black and white tom with bright green eyes, his paws are black. Apprentice of Beaverear_

Ripplepaw- _A silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white chest and belly. Apprentice of Mistystripe_

Softpaw- _A timid brown tabby tom with blue eyes and darker paws. Apprentice of Aldergaze_

Cloverpaw- _Short haired Scottish fold she-cat with white fur and black patches with dark forest green eyes. Apprentice of Otterriver_

**Kits**

Petalkit- _A grey she-cat with bright green eyes_

Daisykit- _A white she-cat with dainty paws and soft green eyes._

Chestnutkit- _Long haired, light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown paws, white tipped-tail, and bright green eyes_

**Queens**

Dovenight- _A light grey she-cat with gentle blue eyes._

**Elders**

Aspensun- _A small blue tomcat with blue eyes and flecks of white on his muzzle._

Swanwhisker- _An ancient white tom cat with hazy grey eyes._

Witheredwind- _Wiry dusty brown tom covered in scars, white chest and underbelly, and a mangled dark brown left forepaw. Blazing orange eyes._


	4. Lost Clans: GladeClan

Glade Clan

**Territory**

Field area

**_Leader_**

Stagstar- _Nimble brown tom with dark brown dapples. He has large ears and alert green eyes_

**Deputy**

Firetalon- _Heavily scarred ginger tom with large paws and amber eyes._

**Medicine Cat**

Littleleaf- _Small sandy colored tom, blind in both eyes._

**Warriors**

Darkwillow- _Dark brown, blue eyed she-cat with a scar across her muzzle and a nick out of her right ear._

Bravewind- _Sandy colored tom with a narrow frame and light green eyes._

Molebreeze- _Light grey tabby tom with an oddly pink and black spotted nose._

Crowbrook- _A tuxedo tom cat with a white face, chest, and front paws and deep blue eyes_

Standingsky- _A dark grey tom with darker saddle shaped patch on his back and Amber eyes_

**Apprentices**

Stonepaw- _A light grey tom with bright blue eyes_

Doepaw- _A white she-cat with green eyes._

Badgerpaw- _A tuxedo cat with black markings on his head and over his green eyes that make him look a bit like a badger._

**Kits:**

Leapkit- _A bright amber eyed she-cat with long cream colored fur._

Wolfkit- _A light grey tom with messy fur and bright green eyes._

Palekit- _A sandy colored she-cat with light blue eyes._

**Queens**

Shadepond- _A grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a dark grey muzzle._

Birchwing- _A cream colored she-cat with green eyes and a white belly and right paw._

**Elders**

Lostwaters- _Dark grey tabby tom with grey eyes and dark grey tip on his tail. Former medicine cat, now with a twisted left paw and has lost his sense of smell, can no longer sort herbs._

Crookedpetal- _Ginger she-cat with a kink in her tail and bright amber eyes._

Wasptooth- _Golden tabby she-cat with a broken fang and striking yellow eyes._

Swiftwave- _Ancient light brown tom with hazy green eyes, has a scar covering his right eye and another down his back._


	5. Lost Clans: Gathering Guardians

Gathering guardians

These are special cats chosen to protect the peace at gatherings and have loyalty to all clans. They are meant to be treated with respect and live at FourTrees in an empty hollow in one of the mighty oaks.

**Name:** Hawkswoop  
**Age:** 84 Moons (7 years)  
**Gender:** She-cat  
**Rank: **Gathering Guardian  
**Eyes:** A striking yellow  
**Pelt:** An aging long furred brown she-cat with sharp yellow eyes, a darker saddle shape on her back, and a matching dark tip on her tail.

**Personality:** A paitent but firm and stubborn she-cat, Hawkswoop is a traditional Gathering Guardian who will gladly wait until she must act. She battles mostly with her words and lectures others frequently.  
**Beliefs:** Like any elder, Hawkswoop sees most other cats as impulsive kits that are only looking out for themselves even if they claim that it is for the good of their clan. She frowns upon anything less than the hard laid traditions that have gotten the clans through everything thrown at them thus far. She believes only Star Clan can grant permission to change things, and every other cat is just being reckless.

Apprentice

**Name:** Sunpaw  
**Age:** 7 moons  
**Gender:** She-cat  
**Rank: **Gathering Guardian apprentice  
**Eyes:** A sharp green  
**Pelt:** A golden bengal she cat with dark brown markings, a lighter chest and muzzle, and deep green eyes.

**Personality:** Sunpaw is usually a very calm and highly observant she-cat and she seems to value the friendships she makes with various clan members while being highly critical of the leaders of all clans. However, she can show her aggressive side when she sees what she perceives as injustice and will not hesitate to strike down any cat she deems guilty even if they are a leader. When older, she commands respect.  
**Beliefs:** Sunclaw is rarely ever messaged by StarClan directly but she does have a very strong sense of right and wrong wether permitted by the code or not. She is a strong believer in peace and balance between the clans, that each clan has no real need for battle unless REAL threats against the clan are made. She also believes that Star Clan has no right to tell other cats what they should become, for they have made terrible choices before in letting certian cats become leader.


	6. Test Chapter

Just a test chapter to see how you guys like the main character: Sunclaw.

* * *

A white paw lashed out from the darkness, swiping Rock across his muzzle with such force it actually knocked the ancient spirit into the rock wall of his cave. Hollyleaf jumped in alarm of the sudden attack, her fur fluffed and claws unsheathed as she looked around for a dark forest cat. Instead what she saw was a lean, golden bengal she-cat with white paws, a white tip on her tail, and bright green eyes. The stars in her pelt were so dim that Hollyleaf thought it a miracle that the she-cat was still here, she didn't look like any cat she knew or had heard of in life.

"You peice of fox-dung!" The ancient she-cat hissed fiercely at the hairless tunnel cat as he got to his paws. "YOU caused all of this!"

"Hello, Sunclaw." Rock sounded annoyed as he turned his head to focus on the other ancestor. "I wondered if you would come down here..."

"Silence!" Yowled the she-cat and Rock closed his jaws with a snap, Sunclaw's eyes were filled with greif and anger. "Look what you have done! Forcing a cat to a destiny they didn't want, trying to revive things that would only make things worse than they already are, and saying to forget things better left remembered? What kind of a emmonster/em are you?!"

Hollyleaf blinked, this she-cat was right. Rock was keen on making others choose a path they did not want to walk down, and to make all cats forget the wrong done in the past. But...what would be the cost of such things?

"Yes! Do you want the Dark Forest to remain forever?" Snapped the blind spirit as he arched his back, trying to bristle fur he never owned. "The cats of today cling to the worst of the past and never let go! Forget those cats and all will-"

He was silenced by a collection of hisses, not just from Sunclaw but from more unseen cats in the darkness. Hollyleaf looked up to see countless stars twinkling around her, thick as Silverpelt and though each star itself was dim...they sparkled together as one. Among them, eyes of all colors stared back at her, though the cats themselves were all so faded she could barely make out the colors of their pelts. Was this the StarClan that Sunclaw came from?

"All will happen again and again after that!" Sunclaw growled at Rock, baring her teeth at the tom. "If we let them forget, the mistakes of the past will happen again and again! You make it sound like you don't want it to change! You doom these clans to our mistakes without promise for hope or peace!"

Hollyleaf noticed the golden she-cat was shaking, the anger in her eyes had faded to show a great pain that Hollyleaf hadn't noticed before.

"That's enough, Sunclaw." A deep voice mewed as a scared grey she-cat stepped out of the starlight, concern in her yellow eyes. "Leave him be."

"You are just as guilty as he is, Yellowfang." Sunclaw shot a glare back at the old medicine cat who took a step back in alarm. "Always telling cats their destiny or finding ways to force them into what you think they should do. You even had the chance to change the code as my clans did long ago, to find a solution to your ridiculous rules around medicine cats not having kits. If you had a second medicine cat in your clan, you could've have retired and been a queen for Brokentail and his sisters. Maybe then he wouldn't have become the monster he was. Did you even think of that? Raggedstar would have gladly made the change to the code! If you'd only not been so blind..."

Yellowfang curled her tail around the two kits that had come to be with her, so small they barely had their eyes open. "...I...I just..." Her mew trailed off, unable to find a way to defend herself for she knew Sunclaw was right.

"And what about cats like Mapleshade?" Asked another StarClan warrior, his dark brown pelt sharply contrasting the stars the gleamed within it. "She spilled more blood than I can describe! Can you excuse her actions?"

"All that happened because you forbid something that cats cannot control, Oakstar!" Sunclaw bristled at the large tom cat, her claws unsheathed. "Love is not something you can just stop with a rule! You denied future warriors for your clan all because Mapleshade happened to fall in love with that fox-brained Appledusk! You may have banished her for breaking the code, but her kits were innocent of their mother's crime! And you sentenced them all to death for it."

"I did no such thing!" Oakstar hissed at the accusation, his pelt fluffing up to twice his normal size. "I merely sent them away!"

"Liar!" Sunclaw yowled, fully turning to face the former ThunderClan leader. "Where else could she go? Twoleg Place? You were actively attacking kittypets in their own territories! No one would have welcomed her there! And WindClan and ShadowClan would've attacked her on sight! You knew the river was flooded! There was no way her kits could swim across it! You knew they would die...either by the river, or by hostile cats. You killed them Oakstar, maybe not with your own claws...but you sealed their fates the day you banished them and lost three new warriors you could have had in your clan."

"Sunclaw is right," A sandy she-cat with darker dapples along her back came to stand with the golden she-cat. "We had no right to do that to her kits! I was angry yes, but now my eyes are clear and I can see our mistake in sending them away. We lost so much, all because of one code which could be so easily corrected. Everything that happened since...is our fault and you know it, Oakstar."

"I should never have let my anger blind me like that..." Came a guilt ridden mew and Hollyleaf turned her head to see a black tom sitting in the far corner of the tunnel with his ears drooped low. "I should've just been happy we had more kits in the clan..."

"I...hate to admit it..." Oakstar finally let his head hang low as his fur flattened. "But I do miss the Mapleshade of ThunderClan, not the monster she became out of grief."

"She did nothing wrong," Sunclaw mewed, her voice growing softer and she sat down on the stone. "She only wished to raise her kits and watch them grow up. Every queen can understand that. Yet you all robbed that from her, and RiverClan offered no shelter. I'm not surprised she broke. The only one who did not deserve her rage was Reedshine, she was as much a victim of Appledusk as Mapleshade was."

A soft growl escaped the golden she-cat once more and her ears flattened against her head as she glared at the ThunderClan ancestors. "Why do you all hate love so much? More kits means more warriors for all clans, let the kits of the future chose their loyalties. We do not chose a cat's path, we must let them do it for themselves!"

"Sunclaw," A gentle mew made the she-cat turn to see a ginger pelted tom looking at her with worried eyes. "It's alright, they will learn. Just as your clans did. Give them time..."

"I've given them time, Firestar!" Sunclaw protested, digging her claws into the ground beneath her. "Countless seasons worth of time! I'm done sitting in the branches while my family and my clans fade away! And I'm tired of watching you all make such wrong choices!"

"Shhh..." Firestar hushed her softly, resting his muzzle on top of her head. "You're scared...I know. But we will get better, we'll find a way to help our clans be better." He shot a pointed look at Rock who was now glaring at so many cats in his tunnel. "**Without** forgetting our past."

Rock huffed and sulked away back into the darkness as Hollyleaf rose to her feet and touched her tail to Sunclaw's shoulder.

"Tell us..." She mewed as they all made their way out of the tunnel and back into the moonlight outside. "What changes did your clans make and how? Tell us a story, Sunclaw."


	7. Code of the Lost Clans

(( Please read carefully as this is what the Lost Clans code looks like at the start of the story, it will change and be updated as the story goes. Each book in Sunpaw/Sunclaw's journey will see one change to the code))

* * *

1\. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

2\. Gathering Guardians belong to ALL of the clans and are to be treated as your own clan mates.

3\. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

4\. Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating.

5\. Prey is killed only to be eaten, repect that it too was once a living creature.

6\. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

7\. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.

8\. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

9\. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled.

10\. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

11\. A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. The Gathering Guardian will take action against those cats who break this code.

12\. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing clan cats.

13\. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan.

14\. The word of the Clan leader is NOT the warrior code. Cats are free to challenge the leader's word if they think it is unfair or a mistake.

15\. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they have broken the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense.


End file.
